


A Surprise Visit

by Rose711



Series: We Need to Talk [1]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie and Zach's relationship has been strained lately due to all of Frankie's traveling. But a little time together is all they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Visit

“We need to talk.”

Zach’s breath caught in his throat. He didn’t have a lot of experience with relationships but he did know that it was never a good thing when that phrase was uttered.

“Uhh, about what?” Zach asked, sitting up on his bed and moving the phone to his other ear.

“Just…I just want to talk.” Frankie sounded tired, which made Zach even more nervous. 

“O…kay. I’m going to facetime you, okay?” He knew he would feel better if he could look into Frankie’s eyes, even if it was through a screen. 

“No! Not yet. I actually have a conference call in a few minutes. Are you around later this afternoon? Can we talk then?”

Zach groaned. If they were going to do this he just wanted to get it over with. 

“Yeah, I’m home all day and my parents won’t be back until tonight, but babe, can we just talk quickly now? What is this about?”

“Nothing bad, I promise, sweetheart.” Frankie finally seemed to catch onto Zach’s anxiety. “We’ll talk later.”

“I love you, Frankie.”

“I love you, too,” Frankie replied without hesitation before ending the call.

Zach immediately started pacing around his house. He was glad that his parents were out running errands all afternoon and Peyton wouldn’t be home from school for a couple of hours. Zach sat on the couch and rested his head in his hands before he got antsy and started pacing again. 

He and Frankie had what you would call an open relationship. Or they had a variation of an open relationship. When they were together physically it was intense and magical. When they were apart, though, jealously often reared its ugly head. According to their “agreement”, each man was able to see whoever they wanted and do whatever they wanted. Neither one wanted to stop the other from living and having a good time. They had agreed to tell each other everything, to be completely open and honest with each other. And it was working. Or it was working. 

They hadn’t seen each other in two months and there were no plans to change that in the immediate future. Frankie had been traveling so much the past month, Zach often forgot where and how many time zones away he was. Because of that, they hadn’t been able to talk much lately and Zach started reading things online. He shouldn’t do that. He really needed to stop doing that. 

He laid on the couch and shut his eyes, hoping sleep would come and the time would pass quicker. 

When he woke he immediately began searching for his phone, hoping that he didn’t miss Frankie’s call. He relaxed when he saw that he didn’t and he was grateful to see that over an hour passed. Peyton should be home in a few minutes.

Zach started walking toward the kitchen to grab a snack when he heard a car door shut. He looked out the window expecting to see Peyton bounding up the steps. But it wasn’t Peyton. His eyes grew wide and the corners of his mouth quickly rose. He rushed to the front door, threw it open and ran across the grass, nearly tripping from moving too fast. As he got closer to the love of his life he could hear him giggling in excitement. Zach wasted no time throwing his arms around Frankie and crashing him into the side of the car.

Zach’s lips found Frankie’s neck as Frankie wrapped his legs around Zach and continued to giggle. They were in that position when Zach’s neighbors pulled up with Peyton.

“Frankie!” Peyton yelled as Zach put Frankie back on the ground. Zach interlaced their fingers as Frankie greeted Peyton eagerly. Zach introduced Frankie to his neighbors and Frankie tried to nonchalantly release Zach’s hand. But Zach just tightened his grip. They hadn’t touched each other in so long, he wasn’t letting go if he didn’t have to.

Zach looked around and noticed that several of the neighborhood kids were getting home as well. “Peyton, why don’t you go play basketball with some of your friends?” 

“I have homework, though. And I should probably do it before tonight.” Zach groaned, but he wasn’t going to be defeated.

“It’ll be fine. Go play and then we’ll do your homework while we’re getting ready, okay?” Peyton nodded happily as he dropped his backpack and ran off down the street. 

“What’s tonight?” Frankie asked as Zach grabbed his brother’s backpack with his free hand and started pulling Frankie toward the house. 

“The second night of Hanukkah. My grandma and George are coming over.”

Frankie froze. “I completely forgot. I shouldn’t have come.” Zach laughed as he looked at Frankie’s wide eyes. He hadn’t heard Frankie sound this frazzled in a long time. 

“It’s fine. I mean, you’re welcome to of course, but I wouldn’t suggest you stay over for dinner. But you can be here,” Zach said trying to calm Frankie. “I’m glad you’re here,” he added while pressing a kiss to Frankie’s cheek.

Frankie smiled and pulled Zach into the house. He slammed the door before pushing Zach against it. Frankie stepped back, one hand on Zach’s hip, the other on his shoulder. Zach brought one of his hands to Frankie elbow while the other hand found his chest. They looked each other up and down, taking in every detail, making note of the smallest changes. Their breathing started getting heavier in anticipation. When they couldn’t wait any longer, Frankie crashed his lips against Zach’s and hungrily pressed their bodies together. 

Zach moaned as he brought both of his hands down to Frankie’s hips and pulled him even closer. He lightly bit one of Frankie’s lips before spinning him around and leading the way to his room. Once they got there, Zach reconnected their lips and lifted Frankie’s shirt off. 

“What if Peyton comes in?” Frankie groaned, out of breath as Zach’s hands continued to explore his body. 

“He won’t. He knows not to,” Zach said assuredly. Frankie leaned back and raised his eyebrow.

“Does he have a lot of experience with this? With having to leave you alone because you have a girl – or a guy – in here?” Frankie asked through a smile, but there was a touch of nervousness in his voice.

“No,” Zach laughed. “He just knows to leave me alone when I’m with you.” Zach kissed Frankie softly. “It’s just you,” Zach whispered against Frankie's ear.

Frankie moaned as he ripped Zach’s clothes off and threw him on the bed. He jumped on top of him and they began exploring each other’s bodies, savoring every touch, tingle, sight and sound.

As they laid in bed, with Frankie head on Zach’s chest and their legs intertwined, Zach couldn’t remember the last time he felt that good, that happy. He glanced over at Frankie as he began rubbing his back. Frankie was gorgeous, the most beautiful human being Zach had ever seen. Frankie stared into Zach’s eyes with a loving smile.

“So, this was a nice surprise,” Zach laughed as he pulled Frankie closer to him. The last he knew, Frankie wasn’t due back in Florida until at least Christmas.

“I figured you wouldn’t hate it.” Zach smiled, but it quickly faded. 

“So…you wanted to talk?” Zach was hesitant in asking the question, but he was relieved when Frankie didn’t move to get up.

But Frankie didn’t answer either. “You sounded tired on the phone,” Zach continued nervously.

“Well I had just been on a plane for 10 hours,” Frankie said lightheartedly. 

Zach took a deep breath, gathering the courage to say what he wanted to say. “No, you sounded tired," he emphasized. “Of...us. Of what we have.”

Frankie leaned up on his elbow and looked at Zach. He took Zach’s chin in his hand and held it there until their eyes connected. 

“To be honest, I am a little.” Zach felt his heart drop and moved to sit up. But Frankie pushed him back down and rested his hand over Zach’s heart. 

“We haven’t seen each other in two months, and I have been traveling an ungodly amount,” Frankie began. “I am tired, physically and mentally. Don’t get me wrong, I love it. I love seeing all these new places and experiencing the different cultures. But I find myself wishing you were with me.

“Do you realize that we haven’t actually talked in over a week?” Zach nodded sadly as Frankie continued. “I am tired of our current situation because I want more. I don’t know if it is realistic at this point, but I wanted to tell you that I want you, I want us.” 

Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie and kissed him deeply. “I want us too.”

“This next month or so is going to be just as crazy as the last one, but after that I plan on staying in one place for a bit longer. We’ll still be separated, but I think it will be easier and I’ll have more time to come to Florida.”

“And you’ll have more time to maybe help me move,” Zach half-heartedly joked as his eyes lit up.

“Don’t tease me,” Frankie laughed as he brought Zach in for another kiss.

“We’ll see what the new year brings,” Zach marveled as he finally got up and started getting dressed. Frankie smiled as he got up and began gathering his clothes as well.

After several more kisses, Zach and Frankie made their way downstairs and outside. Zach grabbed Frankie’s hand as they made their way to where Peyton was playing basketball. Peyton glanced up as he grabbed a rebound and waved to them as they sat down in the grass with their backs against the fence that outlined the court. Frankie sat cross legged, while Zach brought his knees to his chest and flung his arm around Frankie’s shoulders.

They began talking about everything they had missed lately and it wasn’t long before Frankie’s head was resting on Zach’s shoulder and his hand was on Zach’s knee. For the first time in months, Zach felt grounded. Yet, at the same time, he felt as though he could fly. He lifted Frankie’s head off his shoulder and slowly and deeply kissed him. Peyton and his friends quickly noticed and began whooping in encouragement. Frankie started laughing as Zach’s face turned red and he tried to bury it between his knees. But when he lifted it there was nothing but a smile on it, and he immediately gave Frankie one last peck before getting up and announcing that Peyton had to go inside. 

As they made their way into the house, Zach told Peyton to wash his hands, get his homework out and set up on the kitchen table. Frankie helped Peyton gather his things while making small talk about school and sports.

“Okay, what do you have tonight? History, right? Let’s try to get through that before everyone gets here.”

Frankie stared in awe at Zach and Peyton as Peyton began reading the questions aloud. He was amazed at how good Zach was with him, and how he led him in the direction of the right answer without giving it to him. After a couple of questions, Zach asked if Frankie could help Peyton for a couple of minutes while he did something. Frankie oddly felt honored to be asked. 

Frankie was in such a deep discussion with Peyton about the Civil War that he didn’t even notice what Zach was doing until he heard a pot crash to the floor. 

“Rance! Are you cooking?!” The thought of Zach actually cooking was funny, but the fact that it actually looked like he was trying to cook was hysterical.

“Hey! I can cook, you know. You taught me well,” Zach said smiling as he went over to place a kiss on Frankie’s lips.

“No kissing in the kitchen,” Peyton exclaimed as he began reading another question. 

“Wait, you’re really actually cooking?!” Frankie asked as Zach brought out milk and cheese from the fridge.

“Yup. Homemade mac and cheese for tonight,” Zach answered proudly as Frankie looked on amazed. “I mean, I only have to cook pasta and melt the cheese into the milk. It’s not a big deal,” he added sheepishly as Frankie just smiled. 

“Are you staying for dinner?” Peyton asked Frankie hopefully.

“No. I’m only staying until the rest of your family gets here.” Frankie could see the pain in Zach’s face for a split second before he put a smile on and turned everyone’s attention back to Peyton’s homework. 

It was about a half hour later when Zach got a text from his mom saying that they would be home with his grandma and George in a few minutes. What the text did not say was that she expected the house to be in perfect condition, with the table set. It was not.

Frankie helped Peyton gather up his homework and clear the kitchen table, while Zach put the mac and cheese in the oven and attempted to quickly clean the counters.

The three of them made their way outside and got to the middle of the front yard before Zach stopped Frankie. 

“Thank you. I needed this. I needed you.”

“I needed this too,” Frankie said. “It was definitely worth that long ass plane ride.”

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Zach whined as he pulled Frankie into a tight hug.

“Me too, baby. But I’m here for a couple more days and then I’ll be here around Christmas.” Frankie brought his head away from Zach’s chest and saw the sadness creep into his eyes. “We’ll be together one day. Soon. I promise.”

Zach smiled and lightly moaned as he kissed Frankie deeply. It was at that moment that his mom’s car pulled in front of the house right behind Frankie’s. Frankie pulled away from Zach’s lips and Zach groaned, not because his entire family caught him kissing a guy on the front lawn, but because the kiss was cut short.

Zach took Frankie’s hand and led him toward his car. Peyton ran up to them and gave Frankie a high five before saying that he would see him soon. Zach always loved that kid’s optimism. 

“Hi,” Frankie said as he and Zach neared the group. Shock was evident on all of their faces, and he could see that some anger was present as well. “It’s good to see you all again. Happy Hanukkah,” Frankie uttered politely.

No one said anything as the group quickly started moving toward the house as Zach and Frankie stood by the car. George was the last to pass them and as he did his hand caught Frankie’s arm.

“Happy Hanukkah to you, too, son,” he said sincerely as he held out his hand. 

Frankie shook it as his eyes widened in astonishment. George smiled at them and continued inside.

Zach smiled widely as Frankie quietly laughed. With one last kiss, and a promise to talk that night, Frankie was off.


End file.
